


Brothers Day

by rogueofheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueofheart/pseuds/rogueofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers Day was always a widely celebrated holiday in the Strider household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Day

The line was legitimately out the door, and Dave honked the horn of his car outside on the street annoyed. This many people forgot about Mothers Day? God what heartless idiots. 

He spent at least twenty minutes searching for a parking spot, after circling around the same lot four times and slamming the gas when a small little convertible pulled out of the coveted spot. Shaking his head in frustration, he parked and grabbed his keys, starting out to the small corner shop.

The sign read Fong Wei’s Flowers. It was almost the only quality flower shop in this entire pathetic excuse for a town, and people were lined out to the sidewalk, dodging pedestrians as they tried to avoid getting caught in the line of people. Dave sighed and took his spot in line, trying to get into the store for something so simple.

After some people spilling over buckets of flowers, water littering the ground, two grown men getting in a fist fight over a space in line, and the credit card machine breaking down, Dave finally picked out a small bouquet of flowers and waited in line for the register.

They were something simple, and just the smallest bit ironic. Orange tulips that were almost blinding when you looked at them, he grabbed them the second he saw them. Some people were shouting behind the register, wondering where a pair of scissors was. Dave’s shoulders slumped and he sighed gratefully as he finally made his way up to the register.

“Can I get a card, man?” He asked to the guy working the register as he snipped off the stems of the tulips. He nodded, handing him a card that read “Happy Mothers Day” with some generic pictures of flowers and kittens and hearts. Dave smirked and shook his head, trying to push it back. “Nah, I need one that’s not for Mothers Day.” He said, annoyed. 

The cashier looked at him with a bit of a smirk. “Sorry man, that’s all we got.” He said apologetically, handing him a pen. “Why do you need flowers anyways? It’s Mothers Day. Did you forget to look at a calendar or something?” He said sarcastically, wrapping up the tulips in cellophane and handing them to him.

Dave shrugged, taking the pen. “Yeah well...” He trailed off, trying to get this man off his case. The cashier shook his head and turned to the next customer as Dave scribbled on the card.

He crossed out the ‘m’, replacing it with a ‘Br’, and the card now read Happy Brothers Day with a shakily drawn SBAHJ doodle on the side, and an affectionate “dude can we have chinese tonight i’ll pay” written inside in red.

Brothers Day was always a widely celebrated holiday in the Strider household.


End file.
